Of Family and Friends
by annamydoll
Summary: A secretive Sting, a concerned Lucy, a busy Lisanna and a hot-headed Yukino,along with a betrayed Mirajane and guilty Laxus. That just about sums up the feelings of the members of the Dreyer household.How will this family survive with love,betrayal,trust and hurt in the air?Multiple pairings.Other characters'll be there too.
1. Chapter 1

_Finally!_I've had this idea for such a long time,and _finally _I've posted it!My first FT fic!Anyways,go ahead and read people!

_**Disclaimer:I'm a girl. N'uff said.**_

* * *

_**Proluoge**_

_Everyone was chattering and laughing , and congratulating the newly-wed couple . The garden was decorated with many kinds of flowers . The walls of the large house were covered with green vines , with tiny flowers blooming on them.A light spring breeze was blowing , adding beauty to the scene._

_"Congrats Mira!"Evergreen patted her back."Now you're not only my sister-in-law , but the wife of my best friend too!"She said referring to Elfman , her husband and Mira's older brother , who was currently chatting with some other guests._

_"Yeah,you're right."Mira was wearing a white gown , reaching just below her knees . Her waist-length snowy hair tied elegantly into a bun , with a few strands let loose , framing her face._

_"Speaking of which,I'd better go check on that man!"Evergreen decided._

_Mira smiled contentedly , hands filled with different bouquets .She wobbled a bit, as Evergreen handed her another one but a pair of strong arms steadied her._

_"Careful now"Laxus said from behind her,"I wouldn't want my wife to fall now would I?"_

_He was wearing a black tuxedo . He took all the flowers from her hands and placed them on the nearby table._

_Bixlow and Freed approached the two . Bixlow at once gave Laxus a huge hug , "Can't believe you actually did it man!"he laughed._

_"Yeah!Didn't know you had it in you!"Freed added weakly._

_"Well its a good thing I did."Laxus said as he wrapped his arm around her waist , "Or someone else would've done it."Freed stiffened._

_"...right"He fidgeted,and then excused himself._

_"What was that all about?"Bixlow muttered."I dunno.."Mira shrugged._

_"Hey wanna take a walk around?" Laxus asked."Sure!"She replied._

_"See you Bixlow!"She waved at him as she and Laxus walked foward._

_Afterwards , MiraJane and Laxus received further greetings as they walked across the garden._

_"Whats the matter?"Laxus asked , as Mira was looking around worriedly. "Nothing its just..."She trailed off nervously , "...Layla isn't here.."She finished off with a sigh._

_And as if on queue ,a blonde figure came running over to them._

_Layla was wearing a rosy-pink gown that reached just below her knees with frills a lighter shade of pink . Her blonde hair were done up in a bun.A small white tiara was on her hair , knee-length boots the color of her dress._

_"Hey!"She shouted and tackled Mira into a hug._

_"I cant believe you made it!"Mira gasped and hugged her back._

_"Yeah!I know I missed the wedding , so I decided to surprise you two!"Layla laughed._

_"I'm glad you made it too.."Laxus coughed a bit . He and Layla glanced at each other awkwardly."Yeah..well.."Layla started , "Sorry I missed the wedding though."_

_"Its okay!"Mira beamed , "It was just two days ago!Don't worry!I'm just glad you could come!"_

_"Yeah I came running all the way here ya know!I mean , look at my boots!"She pointed at her shoes , which were covered in mud._

_"Yeah,The Adventurous Layla!"Laxus commented._

_All three shared a laugh._

_"H-hey Mira,you wouldn't mind if I talk to Lax , do you?"Layla said nervously and looked at her . Mira sighed inwardly._

_'Its inevitable',she thought gloomily."Sure!"She chirped , "After all , you guys have been friends long before me!"_

_She walked ahead and talked with some guests , leaving the two to talk._

_When she looked back , Laxus and Layla were chatting away happily . Occasionally Layla would smack him on his back._

_Mira looked at the two sadly ._

_They looked so..so.._

_perfect..._

_Could this marriage even work out?_

_Winning against Layla?_

_No!This wasn't a competition!She loved Laxus and Laxus loved her!_

_Or did he?_

_Or was this marriage..._

_..just a compromise?_

* * *

_**Chapter #:1**_

_**20 years later...**_

The bell rang loudly , indicating that another day was over.A large number of boys and girls were rushing out of the large building . The end of the first semester was nearing and everyone was relaxed.

Two figures walked outside the large prestigious building of Sabertooth University . One figure was blond while the other was a black-head.

Sting ran a hand through his hair , "Ahh , finally school's over."He sighed lazily.

"Yeah"Rouge grimly looked at his friend,"And my last day here too.."

Sting faltered and sighed guiltily , "Yeah , look I'm sorry man I never meant to-"He turned to the raven-head who cut him off , "It wasn't your fault Sting . Jinnema deserved what you did to him."He crossed his arms across his chest , eyebrows raised." Now , why are you so jumpy today?"

Sting grinned , as he really was very happy . It was the the end of the weekend , which meant that he could go back to his home . He sighed happily , he could't wait to meet his parents and younger sisters!

Sting studied at the prestigious Sabertooth University . His real home was in Hargeon , but the university there didn't offer the course of Adavnced Dragon Slayer magic , so he'd moved to the Magnolia branch.

He wanted to learn the same kind of magic as his father , Laxus Dreyer . Laxus specialized in the Lightening type but Sting wanted to do the Light branch.

Rouge was doing the Shadow Dragon Slayer course , which was opposite to Sting's , but nothing-the-less , they had become best buddies on the very first day , which was three years ago.

His father was well off , so he could afford a house here along with Rouge , who due to some...er.. peculiar circumstances , was transferred back to his home branch.

Sting shrugged nervously , if it wasn't for Rouge,he would've gotten expelled , but for the time being,he didn't want to think about the scandal that had taken place a mere week ago.

They got in a car parked outside the building . Sting sat in the drivers seat and lazily threw his bag to the back . He ignited the engine and they set off . Hargeon was a 3 hour drive from Magnolia.

"So where are you stayin' man?"Sting casually asked , one hand on the steering wheel . Just last year had his father bought him a car , though he was 19 already!

"Well.."Rouge looked outside the window , "Since mom and dad are still abroad so I don't really know.I don't even know if they sold the old house there or not , so I'll just crash at some hotel till then."

Sting grinned"No way!You're staying at my house!"

"You'll have enough room?"Rouge raised an eyebrow , "What about the whole 'living with three sisters thing?"

"Nah.."He waved nonchalantly , "I'm sure we'll have room!"

"Though one thing.."His eyes turned serious,"You'll be living with my three sisters , so you'd better be careful!"

Rouge chuckled slightly , "A bit protective , are we?Don't worry , I wont do anything.."He trailed off wryly.

But Sting just laughed loudly , eyes on the road , "No , it's you I should be worried about ! My sisters are rowdier than I am!"

"Well then , "Rouge crossed his arms , "It's better for me to stay away from your house then."

"Ah well , even if you can avoid Lisanna and Lucy , I'll remind you that Yukino studies at Sabertooth High , so you can't avoid her , plus , she's got the most temper out of all of us."

Rouge leaned back and tapped his chin,"Well now that you have me a bit freaked out , why not tell me a bit about them?I have never met your sisters,considering I never came to your home."

Sting nodded . During the holidays , Rouge would go abroad to visit his parents , so the two friends never got to see each others' home.

"Next to me is Lucy , two years younger"Sting started explaining.

"The one who looks like you?"Rouge had seen in pictures , Lucy looked a lot like Sting , and both of them looked like their father.

"Yeah!Lucy's very kind!Just like mom is!"

While the youngest two Lisanna and Yukino , are twins." He continued. "They both look like mom . They're a year younger than Lucy . Lisanna's a little reserved and less talkative , while Yukino's the opposite and is quite a hothead . All the more reason that you'll be in for trouble!"

Both the boys laughed.

"I see you must all get along well."Rouge mused.

"Well...we did,now we just don't have time for each other.."Sting glanced sadly at the setting sun.

* * *

_**Earlier That Day:**_

Lucy Dreyer yawned as she walked down the stairs of her house . Even though she had woken up an hour ago , showered and changed into her school uniform , she still felt sleepy._Maybe It's 'cause I kept texting Natsu and the others all night.._

She sighed and resolved to quit late-night texting as she reached the bottom step and turned to her left to a spacious kitchen.

Laxus Dreyer was rich , to say the least . But really,who could afford to give the best education to 4 children ad still live in a mansion?Lucy always felt lucky to be born in such family.

As she entered , she saw her mother , Mirajane , setting the table for breakfast , along with her younger sister , Yukino , who was drinking some juice.

"Good morning mom!"she sat down across from Yukino.

"Good morning!"Mirajane placed a plate full of pancakes on the table . Lucy bent forward and placed some on her plate."Hey Yuki , where's dad?And Lisanna?"she asked while taking a bite.

"Your father's in the shower."Mirajane replied from the stove,and seemed to be making tea.

"Don't know about Lisanna though.."Yukino placed her empty glass on the table , wiped her face with her sleeve and stood up.

Lucy verily knew Lisanna had spent the night studying for oh-who-knows-what.

"Now where did I put my bag..?"Yukino muttered and went to the living room to look for it.

Just then , there was a sound of mumbling and shuffling coming from the stairs.

"Damn I'm so late!"Lucy heard as an exasperated Lisanna entered the kitchen . She was holding a book and bag in one hand while zipping it by the other.

"Hi mom , hi Lucy-nee!"She quickly grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it into her mouth,while mumbling something about a test.

"Finish your breakfast Lisanna!"Mirajane frowned as Lisanna was exiting , "No time mom!"

"Slow down Lis!"Lucy leaned back in her chair."What's with the rush!"

"I over slept!" She fussed , "And with the big test in school and the assignment due-and oh! I completely forgot about the other one at the academy "She quickly slung the bag over her shoulder while frantically opening her book and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Lisanna , your breakfast!"Mirajane called but was silenced with an 'I'll have some on the way!'

"That girl!" Mirajane shook her head in annoyance while Lucy nodded . Yukino popped her head through the kitchen entrance , "Looks like the hurricane came and went!" She went over to her mother and placed her hands on her hips , "Seriously!She always does that!"

"Yeah , she barely spends time with us,always the studying..."Lucy stood up.

Lisanna was in her third year of high school , along with Yukino of course , while Lucy herself was in her first year of College , but still , Lisanna would barely leave any time when she wasn't studying.

"Maybe it's the entrance exams..."Mirajane trailed off.

"No way!They're two months away mom!"Yukino huffed , "She just likes to keep herself busy!And its been like this ever since she fell and-!" She cast her eyes downward.

_Since she fell.._

An uncomfortable silence engulfed them.

It was an incident...an accident , and though Lucy blamed herself for it , and Natsu...The thought of her salmon-haired friend just made her sadder.

"Well.."Lucy said , breaking the silence,"I'd better go now , the others'll be waiting for me.."With that she grabbed her bag and left , not wanting to be in the now suffocating room any longer.

"It's so annoying mom!" Yukino huffed looked at her daughter , "Sting's not here because he has to go to Hargeon for his studies , Lucy always hangs out with Natsu , Gray and Erza , not having time for us , and Lisanna always engulfs herself in her studies!The little time she has left she spends babysitting that Jellal's sister!"She stomped off , "It just never leaves time for me!"

Mirajane sighed ,"Well,don't you have friends?You can hang out with them.."

Yukino faltered,but quickly regained her composure,"O-of course I do!W-why wouldn't I?I just don't get why we don't have time for one another anymore!"Yukino said as she stomped out leaving a sad Mirajane.

"Oh..wait!"Mirajane called after a moment but Yukino had already left , "I forgot to tell them that Sting's coming today..."

* * *

_I hope this time we get to spend time with each other ..._

* * *

_WHAT! NATSU THAT'S MY ASSIGNMENT YOU JUST BURNED!_

* * *

_I just hate the fact that we don't have time for each other anymore!_

* * *

_Oh my gosh!I'm so late for school!_

**_TB C_**

* * *

This will be a LONG story,and so the pairing wont be revealed until later yeah,like it?Hate it?Tell me in a review!

~Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chappie! Thank you for the reviews! Ahh...I feel so happy knowing that people out there are reading my story...:)

Read on!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"I really can't believe you did that , Natsu! " Lucy sighed exasperatedly as she walked alongside the salmon haired boy , who just grinned sheepishly.

"You'd better believe it Lucy , way to go to Flame Brain to burn your assignment. "Gray crossed his arms behind his head. Natsu abruptly brought out his fist and aimed it towards Gray , "You got something to say , Popsicle ! "

Gray stripped off his shirt , unconsciously and to the blonds surprise , " Yeah I do! Scanty Eyes! "

"Pervert ! "

"Piece of Coal!"

"Stripper!"

"Flame Head!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"What's going on here ? "A voice asked from behind the three . Lucy looked to her side to see Erza , fixing up her glasses and casting a glare towards Natsu and Gray , who both embraced each other.

"N - nothing Erza ! " They both chanted , trembling . Erza nodded in satisfaction,while Lucy sweat-dropped.

"So , what are you doing here , Erza?"Lucy asked.

"I was just going to Jellal's house , when I saw my little brother sharing some not-s -friendly words , with Gray here" She again cast a glare towards the two boys , who shook with fear.

"How about we accompany you?"Lucy suggested , "After that , you and Natsu can go home together."

Much to Natsu's and Gray's dismay , Erza agreed.

Lucy walked a bit behind the others , watching as Natsu and Gray would threaten to fight again but would be stopped by Erza.

Soon , a double story house with blue roof came into view . The group entered the front yard of the house , Jellal's house . Natsy abruptly went and flung the front door open , "I'm hungry !" He shouted and barged off to the kitchen with an annoyed Erza a short distance behind.

"Tsk!The stupid Pink head ."Gray ran a hand through his hair and looked around , "Where is Jellal anyway?" Lucy heard Gray say . The house looked empty,except for a few noises coming from the kitchen , probably Erza scolding Natsu.

Just then , Gray's phone started ringling . He pulled it from his back-pocket and looked at the number. He sighed before swiping his thumb over the screen "Hey.. " He trailed off.

Giving Gray his privacy , Lucy walked up to the backyard . As she was about to enter , he called after her,"Luce!I'm going out with Juvia OK ?Say bye to Erza and Flame Head for me." He informed and picked up his satchel he had thrown carelessly over the couch."Oh..OK then.."Lucy looked to the floor , a bit sadly . Noticing this action , Gray glanced at her,"Hey..you OK?"Lucy looked up at him and smiled , "Of course!"Gray nodded and smiled back."Well , see ya Luce!"He exited the house.

Lucy sighed and was about to turn around when she heard a sound from behind her,"What's all this noise?"She whirled around to see her youngest sister , Lisanna , along with a short blue-haired girl.

" Lisanna!Wendy!" She greeted them.

" Hey sis!What're you doing here?" Lisanna stepped forward.

"I came with Erza , Natsu and Gray"She bent down to Wendy's level , "Hi Wendy!How are you?"

"I'm fine!"The little girl , of merely ten years giggled.

"Wendy,why don't you go do your homework now ?Jellal'll be back soon , OK?"Lisanna said . Wendy nodded , and then went upstairs.

"Where're the others?"She asked her older sister.

"Well , Gray left a moment ago,I think he had a date with Juvia."She frowned sadly,"Erza and Natsu are in the kitchen" but then smiled.

"Oh...well good thing you guys are here. Jellal left for some errands and asked to look after Wendy for me. "She made her way to the living room , Lucy followed , "I have my afternoon classes , so can you guys stay here till he comes back?"

"Ummm..."Lucy trailed off , "I dunno..."

"Please Sis!"Lisanna held her hands,"Jellal'll be back really,really soon!" Lucy considered for a moment and then nodded , "Ok..I can stay here , Erza and natsu will stay too . Happy?" She smiled. "Very!"Lisanna grinned , placed a quick kiss on her sisters cheek and rushed to the Kitchen to get her bag and books.

* * *

"Natsu!You should know better than to barge into someone's home like that!You are not doing that again!" Erza pinched his ears."Ow ow ow!Ok I wont!"Natsu held his hands up in the air.

"Have I made myself clear? "Erza pinched further."Yes Yes!" The red-head let go and Natsu fell on the floor . He rubbed his painful ears,"Sheesh , you're so mean Erza.I dunno what Jellal sees in you!"

" What did you say ?"Erza glared at her little brother , a dangerous aura emitting from her . Natsu quickly got up on his feet and ran away,colliding head-first with someone at the entrance.

"Oof!"He rubbed his head and stood up , and looked at the person be had bumped into.

"Sorry!"Lisanna dusted her clothes . Natsu blinked and acknowledged the girl."L-lisanna?"

Lisanna looked up at the older boy , "Oh..Natsu , hi!"she beamed , "How are you?You're here with Lucy-nee , right?"

"Y-yeah.." He managed to say . Lisanna nodded and went over to the kitchen.

Natsu stood there rooted to the spot . He heard her exchanging greetings with Erza . He felt a strange pain in his chest as thoughts that he had buried , resurfaced.

_His fault_...

_It was all his fault..._

Lisanna walked past him , unconsciously , he extended a hand towards her and it barely brushed her shoulder . The snow-haired girl turned around with a confused expression , "What is it Natsu?"She asked , hugging her books.

Natsu struggled for words."Uh...Y - you are going for your classes , right?"

"yeah!"She smiled , but for some reason,it seemed forced . He smiled a forced one of his own , "Well..uh work hard then...I guess"

"Thanks"She nodded, turned around and left , closing the front door behind her . As soon as she did , he frowned and closed his fists . The guilt returning to him .

_His fault_...

_It was all his fault..._

He felt a hand on his shoulder."Natsu , calm yourself..."Erza said in a whisper , " It wasn't your fault"

"It...it is.."He muttered.

A few feet away , Lucy stood , a solemn expression on her face , "It wasn't only you Natsu."A tear slid down her face ,"It was my fault too.."

Erza stood at a side . It was none of their faults , and it was something , that had happened two years ago , but , it changed the attitudes of these three . She herself felt responsible , if she had strictly stopped Natsu that day...

The front door opened , revealing Jellal come inside holding shopping bags . He struggled a bit with the bags and pushed the door closed. He looked around and acknowledged the people in his house. Noticing the tense atmosphere he coughed a little , "uh...why the sad faces ?"He glanced at Erza , who just shook her head , arms crossed.

* * *

"Shut your trap , Ogra!"Yukino punched the green-haired boy in the face ,"Go stick your ass in where it belongs , in the thrash!"

Ogra held his face in his hands , a blackened eye clearly visible , blood oozing out from his nose , which was obviously broken . He backed a few steps and growled , "You'll be sorry Dreyer , you'll be sorry!"He turned on his heels and ran off . Yukino grunted , picked up her bag from the ground and slung it over her shoulder . She analysed her surroundings , the back of her school building.

Sabertooth High.

Yukino sighed , and walked on a dusty path behind the school building. _How did Sting manage to survive in such a school _, she thought tiredly , _so many fights..._She rubbed her fist,which was hurting a bit from hitting Ogra's face . His threat wasn't in vain , she knew . Ogra was in the God-Slayer branch , and knew some powerful mages while she was a mere celestial-spirit mage , with only two gold keys.

Why had she decided to attend Sabertooth?

Oh yeah..because Sting did . And she wanted to study Celestial Spirit magic because her older sister , Lucy did.

Lucy was so much better than her!Having 10 gold keys!

_Well..that's 'cause Aunt Layla gifted her 6 of them _, she thought bitterly as she walked , the dusty path now connecting to the main road leading to Magnolia.

The sun was low in the sky , casting long shadows as the girl walked in the middle of the road . She stopped in her tracks and looked at the setting sun,while she stood there. _I wonder when Stings coming back.. _As she thought this , a fast moving car came speeding on the road , towards her._Well,better not stand here any longer.._ She turned to walk forward,but eyes widened , feet rooted to the spot in fear , color drained from her face , the lights of the car shining like the sun,blinding her for a second . Yukino closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

* * *

"We're almost here , "Sting announced as they drove up a small hill . Rouge stifled a yawn. "I'd better check in a hotel first,before all the rooms're booked."

Sting sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his blonde hair , "C'mon , Rouge,at least stay for dinner at my house."Rouge smiled a bit , "We'll see"

"There we go again , "Sting bent forward and skimmed the empty road . He spotted an opening on the right side of the road on the foot of the hill. "See there!"He pointed , "That trail leads to the back of our high school building!" He told Rouge ,who nodded . Sting crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back , "Those were the good old times."He smiled widely , forgetting that he was driving down a hill . and turned to Rouge , "You know once-"

"Sting!Look out!" he was interrupted by Rouge who pushed forward and turned the steering wheel to the left , sending the car skidding off the road . His body froze as the car headed towards a large tree.

"What tha-shit!"Adrenaline rushed through him as he quickly grabbed the steering wheel , Rouge still gripping it and turned it harshly saving the car from colliding into the tree.

"Pull the brakes!"Rouge shouted , the car now going to the other side."Ugh!"Sting stomped his foot at the pedal hard and the car skidded to a halt with a loud screech. Both the boys were breathing heavily , adrenaline still rushing through them. Sting turned to his friend,who was just as shocked as he was , "Why the hell did you do that , " Rouge angrily faced him"You were going to run over a girl!Didn't you see?!"

Sting was taken aback , "A-a girl?"Rouge angrily opened the door and stomped out . Sting followed suit , and saw Rouge approach the girl , standing frozen inn the middle of the road . He froze when he saw who it was...

* * *

Yukino opened her eyes , when she didn't feel the vehicle hit her . She watched the car skid off road , almost collide with a tree,and then screech to a halt . She gasped,and thanked Kami for her luck . She released a breath of relief , legs shaking slightly , body still too shocked to move.

The front door of the car opened,and a black haired boy,a couple of years older than her approached her and seemed quite angry.

"What the hell were you thinking-"His black hair went till his shoulders,and he was wearing a causal dark brown shirt with black pants . His broad muscles tensed as he saw her . Yukino's eyes widened.

_It..cant be.._

A past encounter flashed through her mind ...

_She drew in a shaky breath , chocking the words out , "W -who a- are y-y-you? " She couldn't see who the person was , due to the dark , but judging from the broad build she assumed that it was a boy . Sweat trickled from her forehead._

_"Let's just say.."He spoke in a dark voice , "I'm a shadow..."_

_She opened her mouth to speak,but was interrupted by another voice._

"Yukino!" She heard the same voice , and , before she knew it , was enveloped in a strong hug. The voice seemed familiar and in shock she muttered ,"S-sting?"

Sting broke the hug and gripped her shoulders , "You should've watched where you were going! What if I'd hit you ?!" Genuine concern evident in his eyes as he hugged her again.

"S-sting.."She buried her head in his shoulder as she hugged him . Rouge , now recovered from his previous shock , coughed a bit and Sting broke the hug.

"Yukino , this is Rouge , my friend"Sting wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders . She blinked , "H-hey.."

"How 'bout we chat in the car? Not.."Rouge said awkwardly , "In the middle of the road.."

"O-oh.."Sting grinned a bit , and the trio made their way to the car.

"You were coming today?Why didn't you tell us?"Yukino asked as she sat in the back seat . Sting ignited the engine , "I did , to mom , I guess she forgot.."

* * *

It was evening now , Lucy yawned and stretched her arms as she made her way to the front lawn of her house . But as she was about to open the front door,a blue car made its way to the garage. She looked over to where,another car,her mothers, was as the large vehicle stopped behind it . After a moment , two people exited the car , who both she knew.

"I cant believe Rouge didn't come with us!"Sting stretched his arms , accompanied by Yukino who went over to Lucy , "Hey sis!Sting came!"

Lucy blinked and then smiled , "Sting!" Sting went over to her and hugged her , "How's my littlest sister doing?" She sweat-dropped , "Stop kidding around Sting!"Sting just grinned and ruffled her hair , "Hey!"She said in playful annoyance . The two other siblings laughed , and then all of them went inside the house.

* * *

"So , how's it all going?"Sting asked , looking outside . It was night time now , and he and Lucy were at the rooftop . Lucy , sat from across him , hugged her knees slightly , "I don't know ..We don't have time for each other here...things have changed , "Her voice became sad , "I feel that , I cant take care of them . Sting , I always wish you're here , to take care of them , me"She sighed heavily.

Sting passed a hand through his hair , "It'll be fine, you can take care of them ,"He pulled her chin up and smiled,"I know you can . You're their older sister."Lucy smiled as well.

He causally crossed his arms behind his head , "Now , what is it that you guys do to make yourselves so busy?Yukino says that you hang out with Natsu and Gray , and Lisanna's always studying , "Lucy thought for a moment , "Well..."She placed her hand under her chin , "Actually its just Lisanna . She's always so busy with studies!She _never_ has time for us , or _anyone!_"She sighed exasperatedly , "Remember , last time when Uncle Elf and Aunt Ever came?And they came after _three_ years , and she didn't even _meet _them!"She crossed her arms and sighed.

Sting stared outside , he remembered that time , but Lisanna had her reasons , and he for one , wouldn't stop her. "yeah , I remember.."

_"Sting!Call Lisanna down,she has to meet her aunt and uncle!"Mira happily chirped,as she was in the company of her older brother and sister-in-law . Sting nodded and went upstairs . He knocked at her door , " Lisanna? Mom's calling you downstairs!"He waited for a moment , but heard no reply . He knocked again "Lisanna? You there?" Another minute passed . He knocked the third time , "Lisanna , I'm coming in ." , He turned the door knob and looked around , only to find the room empty."Lisanna?"He called , but all he heard was some noise coming from the attached bathroom . He poked his head through the door , and saw Lisanna,curled up in a ball and crying while hugging her knees . He quickly rushed to her side,and placed a hand on her shoulder , "Lisanna?" He shook her slightly .The crying girl looked up , tears falling freely from her eyes,"S-sting,I-i don't w-want to g-go!I don't e-even k-know them!"She buried her head in her knees and cried . He wrapped his arms around her , "Shh.."He whispered , "It'll be okay , don't meet them , if you want to."She leaned on to him as he placed his chin over her head , "It'll be okay..I promise "_

"I have an idea.."Sting grinned . Lucy tilted her head , "What?"

"Lets make tonight fun!"He got up and gave her a hand , "C'mon , lets all spend some time together!" Lucy stared for a moment , then took his hand and smiled , " Okay!"

* * *

Lisanna was in her room , trying to solve her math problems,"Hmm...if 'X' square , equals to 'Y' minus 3..and 'Z' equals to 'Y' plus..."She muttered while chewing on her pen . There were lots of books and papers on her study table , "I so have to sort all this out..." She supported her head on her fist , and blew a stray lock of white hair form her face "Damn I hate math " She sighed and leaned back on her chair . Suddenly , there was a loud knock on the door."Come in!"She sighed door flung open , to reveal Sting and Lucy,marching into her room.

"Lisanna!We're having game night tonight , C'mon!"Sting flung his fist in the air , while Lucy grinned.

"Eh? What? "She leaned forward,"I cant,I have all this work"She gestured towards the pile of books and papers , "To do!By tomorrow!"

"Aww...C'mon Lis!Its just one night!"Lucy whined. "Sorry sis! I cant I-" The next thing Lisanna knew , she was scooped up in Stings arms , "Wha-Hey put me down!"

"You should listen to your older siblings , Lisanna!"Lucy placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. "To Yukino's room"Sting announced while holding an annoyed Lisanna.

* * *

Yukino sighed exasperatedly as she shoved her books aside. She was crouched in a sitting position on her large bed , in front of which was a large TV , a gaming system attached to it. She crawled to the edge of her bed , and leaned forward to grip the game console , and sighed boredly , "No fun playing by myself..." She muttered.

That's when she heard a loud knock and Lucy's voice saying , "Hey Yukino!We're coming in! " The door flung open to reveal Lucy marching in happily , followed by Sting carrying Lisanna who was protesting to let her down.

" What you guys doing?"She blinked confusedly. "Get the Wii on Yuki!"Lucy ordered and grabbed the remote , "Game night tonight!" Sting walked up to her bed and placed Lisanna on it. "C'mon sis!Challenging you to a battle tonight!"He sat down beside her . Lucy turned on the device and sat further on the bed . Lisanna scrambled to her twins side , "I guess I can slack off for one night!"

And so they played . Yukino vs Sting , where Sting won,and Lisanna vs Lucy , where Lisanna won . Several more rounds later , the door opened and a voice boomed .

"What's going on here?"Laxus stood in the doorway in his sleep-ware , followed by a sleepy Mirajane . Laxus scanned the room and after a moment sighed , "Having game night , and didn't even invite your parents."Lisanna,who was holding the game control ( her opponent being Sting ) smiled , "C'mon dad!You can take my place against Sting!" Sting grinned and Laxus smiled , "Let's go then!" Lisanna moved over to give her father some room . Yukino moved to Laxus's side "All right!Dad's gonna pound you Sting!"She cheered.

"Hey , Sting will win this one for sure!"Lisanna retorted .

"No , Dad!"

"No , Sting!"

Electricity sparked between two twins as the others sweat-dropped.

"Well , you children must be hungry!I'll go fix up some snacks!"Mirajane clasped her hands together happily."I'll help mom!"Lucy got up from her crouching position and slid off the bed , following her mother downstairs.

And so,they spent the night having fun with each other , all of them had contented smiles on their face as they slept that night.

..But how long would this peace last?

* * *

The light was dim , in Rouge's room as he sat in the edge of his bed . He had just had a shower as his hair were still damp , towel on one shoulder . Suddenly , his phone rung . He picked up the device and pressed the 'accept' button.

"Rouge speaking"He said.

"Rouge!"The voice on the other side seemed frantic."We've got a problem here!"

"What problem?"He leaned forward.

"We have a witness!"Rouges eyes widened in surprise."A witness?"He got up."What do mean , a witness?"

" This girl! " The other voice said , "She saw the whole thing! She even has proof!"

Rouge gritted his teeth , "Who is she?"

There was a pause and then , "The bastards daughter "

Rouge cursed under his breath , "I'll call Sting" He said and hung up .

"Damn it "He cursed again , "This is bad.."

**TBC**

* * *

Please Review!

~Anna


End file.
